


Genetic Anomaly 5: Not Now, Dear

by DavidB1000



Series: Genetic Anomaly [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena will always belong together., Red/Gold Kryptonite, Silly, Temp GP!, Terrible Jokes!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A long awaited sequel! Well, not really, who thought this was going to happen again. After Kara's last failed attempt of sexy times with the Red/Gold Kryptonite, Lena decides it's her time to be the one to use it.





	Genetic Anomaly 5: Not Now, Dear

“Oh, Kara. I have a surprise for you.” Lena Luthor grinned.   
Kara looked at the familiar Red/Gold rock in Lena's hand. “Oh, good gravy, Lena!” 

Lena chuckled. “Now, now, Alex assured me it's safe, for the most part. And I've been helping you with your sudden growth many times now. This is my time to have a bit of fun.” 

“Not now, Dear, I have a headache.” Kara grinned.

“I never used that on you, dear.” Lena laughed.

“True.” Kara nodded. “Okay, Lena, but be careful.” 

“I'm not powered by the sun. So I won't blow you across the room.” Lena grinned.

“Ugh, You're never going to let me live the whole solar flare stupidity down, are you?” Kara groaned.  
“Someday in the future, maybe.” Lena grinned.

“Just don't break it by trying to stick it where it doesn't belong.” Kara smirked.

“Dear, that's always been your fetish. Not mine.” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned. “You've never complained.”   
“That's because I like it when you do it.” Lena grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh, good gravy. Okay, so sue me that I'm a lot like Superman.” 

“Poor Lois.” Lena grinned.   
“Wait! No, that's not what I meant!” Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, he is so going to be mad at you for spoiling that.”

“Ugh! Okay, so despite that, I still can't believe you want to do that to me.” Kara grinned.

“Hey, I've helped you with your problem so long, I think it is time you help me with mine. And speaking of the problem. Well, ow, I need to lose my pants fast!” Lena winced.

Kara grinned and walked over to Lena and dropped to her knees before Lena.  
She pulled down Lena's pants and grinned. “No underwear? How often do you go Camo?”   
“Only now dear.” Lena smirked. “Also, now I can't say Kneel before Lena, Ruler of the Planet Houston. I mean Earth.” 

“Poor Zod.” Kara grinned. She took Lena's addition in her mouth. Lena groaned. “Oh, yeah, that feels wonderful.”

It wasn't too long before Lena found herself building to a climax. “Oh, Kara!” 

Kara swallowed expertly, which made Lena raise an eyebrow.

Kara smirked and pulled away and stood back up. “Come on, Lena, let's go to the bedroom.” 

&^&

“Fuck me, that was wonderful.” Kara groaned.   
Lena giggled, something only Kara could make her do. “I made Supergirl drop the F-Bomb?” 

“It beats dropping the H-Bomb.” Kara grinned.  
“Instructions unclear, destroyed the city.” Lena smirked.  
“You maniac. Even Lex never destroyed a city.” Kara grinned.

Lena laughed. “That's my secret, dear. I am so much more evil than my brother. Insert Maniacal laughter here.” 

Kara snickered. “That's wonderful. Now, let's get back to more sex since you're still so happy to see me!” 

Lena grinned and jumped on Kara's face. “It's time to sit on your face and tell you how much I love you.”

Kara giggled through her mouth, causing Lena to moan. “Do not fucking stop, Kara.” 

They made love for what seemed like hours.

&^&

“Wow. That was something else entirely.” Kara chuckled.  
Lena grinned. “Indeed.”   
She looked down and saw her addition had left. “Didn't last the full time. I guess I wasn't exposed long enough.” 

Kara kissed Lena. “You really are good at surprising me.”   
“Thank you, dear.” Lena grinned. “So, where do we go from here?”

“Well, we make sure our Penis Growing Kryptonite doesn't ever leave it's box again ever.” Kara grinned.  
“Oh, Kara.” Lena grinned.

&^&

Alex snickered. “That was well played, Lena.”   
Lena grinned. “I know, right? Kara liked it though. Yay, Kryptonite penis!” 

Alex burst out laughing. “Oh, wow. Okay. That's really good, Lena. I liked that.”   
“Thank you. I don't know why, it just came to me.” Lena grinned.

“Well, that was something alright.” Alex chuckled.   
“I assure you, Alex, Kara will not beat you up when she learns this was your idea.” Lena grinned.

“I know she won't beat me up. But she might give some of the Penis Growing Kryptonite to Maggie and Maggie will make me meet Turner Brown and Ben Dover.” Alex snickered.

“Turn around and bend over, huh?” Lena grinned. “Yeah, I can see Maggie doing that to you.” 

“Along with, 'Surprise, Motherfucker!” Alex grinned.

“I hope Maggie doesn't go in dry on you!” Lena laughed.

“I hope not either.” Alex winced.  
“Don't worry, since that's neither yours or her kink, I don't think you have anything to worry about.” Lena grinned.

“How would you know our kinks?” Alex frowned.  
“Maggie is very explicit when she's drunk.” Lena grinned.

Alex groaned. “Okay, fair enough.” She knew full well that when Maggie got drunk she lost her filter and was not one to be subtle.   
“That being said, really, Cocaine?” Lena smirked.

“Well, excuse me for knowing how dangerous Ecstasy is!” Alex groaned. “Anyhow, my drug days are not the subject here.” 

“I know. Still, it's fun to tease people for things that they're embarrassed by.” Lena smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Okay, you don't have to be meaner than Lex.”   
Lena grinned. “I would really have to try hard to be meaner than Lex. Unless I can do that just by having him shot!” 

Alex chuckled. “You're not the type to kill Lex.”   
“True.” Lena nodded. “Or am I? Right, this isn't a movie, so no ominous music would play here.” She then grinned.  
Alex smiled. “Okay, Lena, you got a point there.”

&^&

Alex walked into her apartment she shared once again with Maggie and heard Maggie speak. “Oh, Alex.”

Alex grinned and turned around and saw Maggie standing by her bed with a certain Red/Gold rock in her hands.   
“Kara decided I should have this after she learned from Lena that you were to blame.” Maggie grinned.

Alex smirked. “Okay. I deserve this, but don't tell me to meet Turner Brown and Ben Dover.” 

“Ah. I was totally going to make you do that too!” Maggie grinned. “We're going to have so much fun.”

“My ass hurts thinking about it.” Alex chuckled.  
“I'm not Kara.” Maggie smirked.  
"Thank goodness!" Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> IT's back! Run for the hills! Wait. I mean, let me know what you think.  
> I'm slow on updating all my stories, and I apologize for that.  
> Real life is a funny thing.


End file.
